Aja's Drag Rush Season 1
Season 1 of Aja's Drag Rush consists of 8 episodes. This show is created by OriMoxx with 10 users competing as queens competing. The season premiered on 23rd September, 2018 Format Basically like User's Drag Rush but the Bottom 2 will have NO challenge to keep them in the competition. They have to just pray that the host saves them. You have 24 hours to send in the main challenges and the runways. Team Challenges will take 48 hours. Contestants Contestant's Progress :█ The contestant won Aja's Drag Rush :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and survived. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and was eliminated alongside another contestant. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Critiques Critiques will be given out on the Rush's discord which is here! https://discord.gg/kQbuxn7 Episodes Episode 1: Ayo Sis! Welcome To The Competition! * Main Challenge: Walk into the werkroom with an iconic entrance quote that goes well with your queen * Runway Theme: First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Lady Gaga * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge * Bottom 2: Damian Wayne and Manila Luzon * Eliminated: Manila Luzon Entrance Quotes: * April Carrion: 'Ay si! April Carrión has showered the competition! The Latinas will be loca, and these fishes will be flopping fron this beauty! * '''Damian Wayne: '"The Arab-Chinese bitch is here!" * '''Kim Chi: '''Donut Come For Me And Don’t Taco Bout Me Cause I’m Nacho Girl, Bitches Better Beware Cause This Fat, Fem And Asian Will Eat You! *In Asian Lisp* * '''Kira Shade: '''Kira's the name, Shade is the game! * '''Lady Gaga: '''You stuck around for the fame but became a monster your were born that way baby so keep your paws up their, with a little bit of art and a little bit of pop the countess who created you just arrived but please, call me joanne * '''Manila Luzon: '''Serving you hot couture! The Cruella de Vil of drag is here! * '''Nikita Dragun: '''Wig? Secured. Pussy? Tight. You guys? Fat. The Crown? MINE * '''The Vixen: '''I'M JUST HERE TO FIGHT... ALL THE FAT PEOPLE! * '''Trinity Taylor: '''The Trintastic Plastic Fillable Queen is here and I have one thing to say...PENIS! * '''Valentina: '''Your Latin-Hot Linda Evangelista is here! *make a kiss* April Carrion= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| The Vixen= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 2: Bestselling Drag Author * Main Challenge: Create a bookcover with it's title along with a tagline to help it sell * Runway Theme: Beautifully Blue * Main Challenge Winner: The Vixen * Main Challenge Prize: Choosing which out of the Bottom 3 to avoid elimination in Episode 3. * Bottom 2: Kim Chi and Valentina * Eliminated: Kim Chi and Valentina April Carrion= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| The Vixen= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Valentina= Episode 3: Read For Filth | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} * Main Challenge: Read 3 of your fellow contestants to filth * Runway Theme: Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: TBA * Main Challenge Prize: The power to eliminate one of the bottom 2 * Bottom 2: April Carrion and Nikita Dragun * Eliminated: Nikita Dragun 'Reads' *'April Carrion:' The Vixen, you are often seen asking for more drama but your hair has been asking you for more licks from a cat. Nikita Dragun, you really hurted me yesterday so when are you gonna apologize? Kira Shade, the hill have eyes and so does your cheeks *'Damian Wayne:' The Vixen: Vixen, while you were fighting your s10 sisters, you forgot to fix your messy mug. Lady Gaga: Madonna, I mean Lady Gaga. Who gives a fuck when your song styles are exactly the same? April Carrion: Who? *'Kira Shade:' To Trinity Taylor: Trinity Taylor, you've got so much plastic inside you, you're more of barbie than Trixie Mattel. To The Vixen: The Victim, I mean The Vixen. It's so sad that Twitter Drama is the only way you stay relevent. To Damian Wayne: Damian Wayne, you call yourself part of the Haus of Edwards, but if that was the case, you'd be polished, beautiful and talented. *'Lady Gaga:' Nikita Dragun, I don't believe what they say about you, I don't believe your a fake bitch. The only thing fake about you is the outside not the inside. Speaking of fake things Trinity Taylor, your perfect your beautiful you look like squidward and that's not hot. And lastley Damian Wayne, from drag superhero to drag superstar, honey the only thing you saved was yourself from elimination. *'Nikita Dragun:' April, the time it takes for you to win a rush takes just as long as how you feel like while waiting for critiques.13 years. The Vixen, you're so bad at being skinny that instead of snatching other people wigs off, you snatched your own eyebrows off. Lady Gaga, isn't it sad knowing that your personality is slower than your brain? *'The Vixen: ' Trinity: Haha u plastic xd rawr Nikita:I wish you would do what your dick did, and just disappear. April: Ay dios mio! We stan a queen who's only interesting character trait is their ethnicity *'Trinity Taylor:' The Vixen, apart from pretty much having the temper of a Vixen, you also look like one too. April, remember when I read you for looking like a Puerto Rican Courtney Act, the only difference is she made Top 3 and as for you...hope you're packed. Kira Shade, don't worry about everyone reading you for your mug, they'll do it to Damian instead. No seriously Damien, your mug is manlier than your name. April Carrion= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| The Vixen= |-| Trinity Taylor= Episode 4: Snatch Game * Main Challenge: Snatch Game! Impersonate a celebrity and answer a question as that celebrity! * Runway Theme: Celebrity Impersonations (MUST SEND REFERENCE PHOTO) * Snatch Game Question: Crazy Catrina is so crazy, when she sees a ___ * Main Challenge Winner: Damian Wayne * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity * Bottom 2: Lady Gaga and Trinity Taylor * Eliminated: No One 'Answers:' *'April Carrion:' Oh henny, when Catrina sees my Emmy, she gon' be sayin' Miss Vanjieeeeeee...miss Emmy....this Emmy makin' me a winner winner chicken dinner! Now, back to what I was saying, WAKE UP PEARL! *'Damian Wayne:' Crazy Catrina is so crazy, when she sees a store, she goes to buy my album Invasion of Privacy and not Nicki Minaj's Queen because Invasion of Privacy is better than Queen. Invasion of Privacy has two number one hits and Queen has zero and was a flop compared to my album. Fuck you Nicki Minaj! *'Kira Shade:' "Crazy Catrina is crazy, my ass! Back in Sicily, crazy is when your first kiss wasn't with your cousin!" *'Lady Gaga:' "Well I just said Crazy Catrina is so crazy, when she sees a dick she tries to kill it. I know it's not great but I've been dead for 2 years so all I can think about is death and penis." *'The Vixen:' Crazy Catrina is so crazy, when she sees a horse, she brings it to her farm! I read about it in my Gucci storybook. My dad also looks like a horse... but for some reason he goes "baa" when he's locked in the bedroom with mommy. Which makes no sense! Horses don't go "baa", they go "moo"... I think. *'Trinity Taylor:' "Crazy Catrina is so crazy, when she sees a plastic surgeon, she asks him to fill her up, but unlike me she doesn't ask for Botox if you know what I mean, but let's be honest, I always ask for more than just Botox, just ask all my plastic surgeons. My pussy is famous! April Carrion= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| The Vixen= |-| Trinity Taylor= Episode 5: And That's How I Died * Main Challenge: Create a SHORT funny story on how you ended up dying * Runway Theme: Grieving In Black * Main Challenge Winner: TBA * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage for the next challenge * Bottom 2: TBA * Eliminated: TBA